Padfoot's party
by May Traumend
Summary: que ocurriria si el secreto del lobo y el perro fuera mas que un secreto...? Reviews please!


-Oye Remus, que tal si nos vamos ya a la cama..? COMO PUEDES ESTAR ASI HOMBRE DE DIOS QUE TE VAS A CONGELAR! –exclamó sirius, mirando a un lado del sofá para ver a su lobo sin camisa de pijama-.

-Pues puedo sirius –dijo el otro, que aprovecho que el perro estaba despistado para darle un golpe mortal en la Playstation-. Gane otra vez –dijo sonriendo con orgullo-. Quieres otra?

-No, mejor nos vamos a la cama…

-Oh, vamos, no seas gruñón, sirius, ni yo me acuesto tan temprano… que te pasa? Porque no quieres hoy quedarte hasta tarde? –dijo levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina-.

-Es queeeee… -dijo el perro, sin saber que contestar. No estaba cansado, pero tenía ganas de ir a la cama para algo que no era precisamente dormir, así que no podía ser un aguafiestas!-.

Estaban solos en el apartamento de Remus, comiendo chocolate (como no) y ambos en pijama. Bueno "ambos", porque Remus llevaba únicamente unos pantalones largos de su pijama color canela simple, y dejaba ver su pecho licántropo. A sirius le encantaba la forma en que remus, mientras realizaba algo que necesitara un poco de esfuerzo, dejara mostrar su musculatura lupina a través de esas cicatrices que le volvían completamente loco.

-Es que… -repitió-. Es que podrían venir Lily y James, o Wormtail, y ya sabes, si bajas solo tu y no me ven aquí en pijama no sospecharán nada… -dijo como excusa pobre (muy pobre)-.

-No te preocupes, ni Lily ni James pueden entrar, no ves que no tienen llaves? No nos van a descubrir, aunque entraran no podrían deducir nada porque no estamos haciendo nada malo –llegó de la cocina con un pastelito de crema y le besó fugazmente en los labios-. No te preocup…

-remus! –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, justo cuando se separaba de los labios del moreno. Una mujer pelirroja con unos centelleantes ojos color verde acompañada de el futuro padre de "el niño que vivió" entraron por la puerta corriendo, con un juego de llaves que remus escondía en la boca de la rana de cerámica que tenía en el porche. Maldición.

- Fiesta, fiesta!…! Lo sabia! Sabia que entre vosotros tenia que haber algo! Fiesta! –gritaba como loca soltando confeti y cantando. Ninguno de los dos entendía nada de nada, y miraban a James como el responsable de la pelirroja descontrolada. De pronto, un tropel de gente que había fuera, todos compañeros de hogwarts o amigos de la infancia, comenzaron a entrar como locos con bebidas y comida variadas, desde panchitos hasta chicharrones, destrozándolo todo al momento y llevándose los pastelitos de Remus.

-Pero… pero eso me lo iba a comer yo! –se quejó el lobo, poniendo pucheritos-.

-Si, bueno, ya sabes, si la gente tiene hambre, come… es un instinto primario, remus –dijo la chica haciéndose la sabihonda-. y dime, cuanto tiempo lleváis en secreto? –preguntó-. Porque esto de traerse el pijama y todo no es de haber comenzado esta noche –comentó-.

-Bruja –le insultó el perro-.

-Gracias, padfoot, sabes que siempre te querré, aunque mi orongsie te supere –se burló ella, sacando la lengua-.

-Lily? –preguntó de repente el moreno, acercandose a su novia y rodeandola con una mano por la cintura-.

-Si cariño? –dijo inocentemente la mujer a su novio-.

-Como que "si cariño"? dejales respirar, si no nos lo han dicho ha sido por algo, seguro… verdad moony, padfoot…? –preguntó con una ceja alzada-.

-Déjales! A ver… donde esta el baño, remus? –preguntó de repente la pelirroja, cruzando un poco las piernas-.

-Arriba a la derecha –contestó sirius, aun rojo como un tomate, en parte por la rabia, en parte por el bochorno y la vergüenza-.

-Mira tu que bien se lo sabe! –exclamó, señalando al ojiazul-. Estos dos tenían algo desde hace tiempo! Capaz y empezaron en hogwarts, incluso. Por cierto wormtail, me debes cincuenta galeones! –le dijo la pelirroja, mientras subía las escaleras poco a poco-.

-La apuesta era de cinco! –se quejó el amigo de los merodeadores-.

-Lo se, pero también se que fuiste tu quien cogió mi dinero para gastárselo todo en gominotas en honeyduks! –dijo corriendo por las escaleras, con las manos entre las piernas y muy apuradas-.

-Y pretendíais quedaros aquí hoy, precisamente, sin salir y sin nada…? –preguntó prongs, sentandose en el sofá y cogiendo una lata de cerveza de mantequilla que le tendió un chico-.

-Y para que tendríamos que salir? –Preguntó moony-. Hoy es martes, ni siquiera es fin de semana.

-No… no sabe que dia es hoy, padfoot? –preguntó el chico, sorprendido-. No se lo has contado?

-Pues yo tampoco se que dia es hoy, prongs, de que hablas? –preguntó extrañado sirius, pensando que a su amigo se le había pegado la locura enfermiza de su compañera-.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños pad… lo olvidaste! –exclamó. La cara de sirius era un poema en ese momento. Olvidarse de que ese dia cumplíoa los 20 años! Eso era un despiste curiosamente grande tratandose de alguien tan egocentrico como el. Remus soltó una risita floja, mirando de reojo a sirius y pensando en lo que pasaría cuando todo el mundo se fuera de su apartamento-. Bueno, feliz cumpleaños… yo voy a buscar a lily –dijo guiñándoles un ojo-.

-Que fuerte, padfoot… por que no me dijiste? –preguntó aun sorprendido el lobo-. Podría haber preparado algo especial para cenar, o haberte llevado a algun sitio…

-Pues porque no me acorde… cuidado! –exclamó, de repente, mirando hacia la barandilla de las escaleras. Demasiado tarde. Cinco chicas se habían apoyado a la vez en ella y caian encima de Remus, aplastantole entre tanto tacón y tanto wonderbra. Sirius se rio a carcajada limpia y luego, entre tanto cuerpo de mujer, encontró los labios de su lobito para darle un suave besito en los labios…

Y asi es el bonito dia del cumpleaños de padfoot…


End file.
